


it'll last longer

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is a boy who is driven by goals. He runs on ambition. He feeds off praise. He leeches onto achievement. It’s no surprise that when Donghyuck tells Jeno he’s in the mood to fuck, that he means right here and right now in the middle of the dorm’s living room.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	it'll last longer

**Author's Note:**

> written for a commission from [@jenodlor](https://twitter.com/jenodlor)

Lee Donghyuck is a boy who is driven by goals. He runs on ambition. He feeds off praise. He leeches onto achievement. It’s no surprise that when Donghyuck tells Jeno he’s in the mood to fuck, that he means right here and right now in the middle of the dorm’s living room.

Jeno knows what Donghyuck wants, he will inevitably get one way or another. Donghyuck knows how to play dirty.

Jeno had rejected his advanced under the guise of being out in the open and the rest of the members set to come home any moment now. They were perfectly valid reasons, but none of that mattered to Donghyuck, and he should have known it.

There’s a film playing on the screen, something neither of the two were paying much attention to. Donghyuck is more focused on Jeno, and Jeno is more focused on avoiding Donghyuck’s frustratingly curious hands. A warm hand makes its way from innocently resting Jeno’s knee to edging dangerously close to his crotch. Donghyuck’s thumb starts drawing little circles into Jeno’s inner thigh and Jeno starts sweating, perspiration forming tiny droplets across the back of his neck as his heart rate spikes. 

Besides the hand with ulterior motives, Donghyuck is neutral, expression cool and seemingly focused on the television screen. His head is resting on Jeno’s tense shoulders, ignorant to the turmoil Jeno’s moral compass is withstanding. 

Donghyuck turns his two fingers into legs that stride over right into Jeno’s crotch to rub him through the thin cotton of his pants. He laughs at his discovery.

“No underwear today, baby?”

Jeno huffs and removes himself from Donghyuck’s side, scooting all the to the other end of the sofa and Donghyuck starts whining.

“Come on, Jeno. I’ll be quick, I swear.”

He’s pouting at him. Jeno’s resolve is gone as soon as Donghyuck starts crawling toward him and runs a hand down his chest. He swallows and Donghyuck feels it. He’s thinking about the risk of somebody walking in on them, groin already stirring with interest at the presented danger. 

When Donghyuck sees the gears slowly turning in Jeno’s head, how he was seriously considering the proposal, he makes his move. He’s a hunter, Jeno the unsuspecting prey.

He crowds Jeno into the corner of the couch, trapping Jeno with his arms and legs on either side of him. The way Jeno looks up at him, awaiting and almost dazed, makes his skin prick with goosebumps and his pulse quicken.

He leans down, capturing Jeno’s lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back and reveling in the way Jeno chases after him. Donghyuck leans down again, but instead of lips he goes for Jeno’s ear. 

“You won’t say it, but you want to be fucked, don’t you?” he whispers. Jeno tenses a little, enough for Donghyuck to know he’s right.

Donghyuck kisses him again, this time with fervor. He swipes his tongue along Jeno’s bottom lip and his mouth opens for him readily. Their tongues slide together deliciously, Jeno moaning into his mouth at the feeling. 

Once Jeno is kissed to swollen lipped perfection, Donghyuck gets to work on his clothes. He slides his hands under the hem of Jeno’s shirt against the warm skin of his abdomen and up to his chest before pulling the shirt right off him. His pants are next, Jeno shimmying out of them in a hurry and Donghyuck is pleased to find he’s already half hard. 

Donghyuck sticks two of his fingers into his mouth, lathering them up generously with his spit. He pulls them from his lips glistening and proceeds to prod around Jeno’s entrance. Jeno’s breath hitches as Donghyuck sinks both of his fingers in at the same time. The stretch makes him instinctually grit his teeth, but truthfully he likes the feeling of being spread open.

Donghyuck is familiar with Jeno’s body, knowing it almost as well as his own, knows all his ins, his outs and everything that makes him fall apart. It takes no time at all for him to start rubbing the pads of his fingers into Jeno’s prostate, making him writhe and mewl aloud. Jeno hardens fully, cockhead pressing into his abdomen. 

Jeno can’t keep the moans that flow out of his mouth like a song, not when Donghyuck is relentless in pressing into and around his sweet spot. Donghyuck smiles contentedly as he does it, feeling powerful with Jeno’s sinful body at his disposal. To add onto that, he dips down, tongue darting out to flick at Jeno’s pert nipple. Jeno shudders.

“If you— _ah_ —if you keep doing that, I’ll… I’ll cum,” Jeno stutters out. His cock is already beading with sticky precum.

Sure enough, Donghyuck stops all his ministrations cold turkey at the words, leaving Jeno heaving trying to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong with that, doll? Don’t wanna cum or something?” Donghyuck teases, sliding his fingers back in and just barely grazing along where Jeno’s prostate is making him whimper pathetically, body arching up in search of more. 

“I can make sure of that for you,” he growls into Jeno’s neck where he pulls lightly at the thin skin with his teeth. He watches as he releases it and the skin snaps back into place now red and irritated, the lightest imprint of his teeth fading away with every passing moment.

“No, please, Donghyuck,” Jeno pleads, voice watery with oncoming tears. “Please let me cum.” Jeno wriggles his hips around on Donghyuck’s fingers hoping he can grind down on the digits enough to get himself off. The entire motion is desperate and shameful. Donghyuck allows himself to feel the slightest sympathy.

The fingering begins again, but this time it’s excruciatingly slow and Donghyuck only allows Jeno one of his digits. Donghyuck makes sure Jeno feels even the ridges of his fingerprint sliding against his inner walls with how thoroughly he explores Jeno’s hole. He works Jeno up until he can see the tensing of his muscles, feel the clenching of his hole and the constriction of his balls—then he stops, letting Jeno catch his breath for the briefest of moments before doing it all over again. Jeno is brought to tears, snotty and blubbering, wishing for release.

“Please, please let me cum, _ugh_ , Donghyuck,” Jeno begs around hiccups and sobs and moans. “So close… I’m so close.”

Donghyuck doesn’t indulge Jeno with a verbal response, too preoccupied with his mouth latched onto Jeno’s nipple. He continues to abuse his prostate, allowing Jeno to feel it a little more by pressing in harder and harder and harder until Jeno is seeing spots in his vision that look like heaven. Eventually, Jeno’s body can no longer resist the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure. He falls apart on Donghyuck’s lone finger, thick white cum gushing out of his cock and splattering all over his stomach. 

Donghyuck pulls out his finger and Jeno sighs, feeling spent after his orgasm. Still, Donghyuck uses that very finger to trace up and down Jeno’s abdomen. He’s obviously unsatisfied. 

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Jeno offers weakly. He didn’t have the energy to suck Donghyuck off properly, but he could handle getting cock shoved down his throat if Donghyuck was the one doing the work. 

Donghyuck shakes his head wryly, dissatisfied with Jeno’s offer. 

“I said I was in the mood to _fuck_ , Jeno. We haven’t fucked, have we?”

The tone of Donghyuck’s voice is low and slow, words dripping from his tongue so wetly Jeno could feel it all over his body and it brought goosebumps to his exposed skin. It was a deliberate way of speaking, a way in which Jeno had no choice but to listen intently to his every word and abide by them. He gulps. He feels a twitch in his softening cock, like a final cry, a second wind. 

“No, we haven’t,” Jeno answers obediently.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Donghyuck demands. 

Jeno gathers his energy to pull himself up and turn himself around, gasping when his sensitive cock accidentally grazes against the couch. He twists about until his hips are lifted from the couch, cock hanging freely between his thighs.

“Good boy,” Donghyuck praises and he flushes.

He feels Donghyuck’s cock align with his hole, it’s warm and slick from what he can only presume is Donghyuck’s spit and own precum. Jeno tenses as he sinks into him, still just a little too tight for Donghyuck’s girth. The burn of the stretch is enough for hot tears to start streaming down his face again. He lets out an involuntary sob as Donghyuck starts shoving in deeper. Donghyuck coos at him. 

“Poor baby. Does it hurt?”

Jeno sniffles. “You’re too big. Stings.”

Donghyuck doesn’t still his hips. Instead, he grinds down into him even deeper before pulling right out again and Jeno hisses. 

“I know you like it, Jeno. Don’t play innocent.”

Donghyuck doesn’t hold back as he starts shallowly thrusting in and out of him, the slapping of skin drowning out the white noise of the television immediately. Jeno can’t keep the string of moans and cries of Donghyuck’s name from leaving his mouth. 

“What did I say? You like it because you’re nothing but a hole, nothing but a fucking cocksleeve to shove my cock into.”

Every word is woefully true. Jeno’s cock is getting hard again from the abuse of his hole, achingly so. Soon, the pain of his lack of preparation subsides and all Jeno can feel is _full_. His ass feels stuffed to the brim with Donghyuck’s fat cock driving into him repeatedly. As the veiny length rubs against his overly sensitive walls just right it doesn’t take very long to push him closer and closer to the edge again. They hadn’t used any proper lube either, making the friction almost unbearable. Everything about it was raw and carnal.

“I-I’m close,” he sighs just as Donghyuck lands a light slap on the back of his pale thigh.

“You want to cum, Jeno? Tell me who you belong to first.”

“You! I’m all yours,” Jeno answers immediately through a moan as Donghyuck hits particularly deep inside him.

“That’s right, baby. Tell me what you are for me.”

“A… a cocksl—”

Cum is readily beading at the head of his cock as the lock on the front door clicks audibly, echoing throughout the room even louder than the slap of their skin and the droning of the television. Jeno’s heart rate spikes and his body seizes. There’s no doubt Donghyuck had heard it also, but he doesn’t stop fucking into him, he doesn’t even falter. Suddenly, doorknob turns and he’s suddenly staring at Jaemin, Renjun, and their manager. 

Jeno’s face begins to grow hotter and hotter, feeling like the skin could melt off from embarrassment. His eyes well up with tears, and when he squeezes them shut the fat droplets of salty water drip down freely. It’s mortifying, feeling the judgeful eyes of his bandmates—his coworkers, his friends—seeing him in such a compromising position when they know him as the put-together and kind Jeno, and yet his body betrays him, feeling too good, too close to orgasm to stop. His hips continue to move on their own, gyrating against Donghyuck who hadn’t even flinched since the members opened the door. He’s ever so shameless, and dangerous. 

Jeno chokes on a sob, turning his head away from the door to shield himself from their reactions, but Donghyuck runs a gentle hand through his hair before pulling his head up aggressively, forcing him to face them. 

“How’s that Jeno? What are you?” he asks in a harsh whisper into Jeno’s ear. 

“A… cocksleeve,” he whimpers. 

“Whose?” Donghyuck hisses, tugging a little harder. 

Jeno can’t open his eyes, he can’t face them like this, so vulnerable, so meek. 

“Y-yours…”

Donghyuck releases his grip leaving Jeno to flop down limply. He wonders how pathetic he must look, body debilitated with exhaustion and overstimulation yet somehow still willing itself to rock back against Donghyuck’s hips, tear stained and pliant, being used like a toy. He wonders how his members feel seeing him with his red face pressed against the leather of the couch, Donghyuck towering over him with his cock shoved deep in his guts as he fucked the rationale out of him. He wonders if they’re scorning him as they lingered in the doorway, unable to tear their eyes away from the lewd scene playing out before them, or perhaps they’ve already slunk away to their rooms out of pity for him.

It doesn’t particularly matter though, because no matter the situation Jeno will still be cumming all over the couch, his hole clenching tightly around Donghyuck’s cock as his body twitches and his throat conjures up one last drawn out moan. The noise he makes is so lewd and pornlike one would question if he really did at all care that he was being observed by his members. Donghyuck increases the speed of his thrusting, chasing his own high, the tightness around him making the friction feel heavenly. With a last few deep thrusts, he spills right inside Jeno, the hot fluid filling him up so much it trickles down his quivering thighs.

“Well, boys,” Donghyuck starts and Jeno whimpers at the implications of the addressing. “Did you enjoy the show?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
